Am I Hired?
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: Who knew that one job interview could lead to a messed up man feeling you up, meeting your old high school flame, and on top of that, doing the deed in an office? Ah, the pleasures of employment.


**Am I Hired?**

"Hold those doors open!" she yelled, striding as fast as she could in her abnormally high heels. Damn Sharpay for making her wear such a ridiculous outfit for a _job interview. _Whoever inside was kind enough to hold open the shiny silver doors, waiting for her to get in.

At least someone had decided that they didn't have to save every puny second in this goddamned building. It was seriously the strictest place she had ever seen. The inside of it was bright and shiny, ever inch of it clean. Even the freaking bathrooms had scented toilet paper and were washed every day.

It didn't matter what she thought of the place though. Not until she got that job.

_If_ she got that job.

Everything had been perfectly fine at her old place, a computer company in New Mexico. Now, she had to start all over again, just because a freaking jealous blond slut had thrown herself all over Gabriella's boss and promised to "reward" him if he fired Gabriella. It didn't help the fact that she hadn't been willing to satisfy his manwhore needs. She was strictly against coworker relationships. Hey, just because she was a harder worker and got thousands a year because she didn't run a prostitution ring didn't mean her jerk of a biased boss had to kick her out. She flashed back to the nice punch she had given to the side of his face and his shocked expression. Also the name tag she had seen on the back of the blonde's back, courtesy of Sharpay. It had said **Kick Me I Never Use Condoms**.

Now a new start, hopefully as a broker in this shimmering building.

"What floor?" She snapped back to reality to focus on the man standing next to her, realizing she had had a dreamy grin on her face after imagining the beating she'd given her ex boss and blushed. He looked so familiar. Where had she seen him before? When she saw his face, the image of a basketball immediately popped into her mind, for some strange unknown reason.

"What floor?" he repeated, staring at her, his blue eyes shimmering. Beautiful blue eyes that were slightly covered by brown hair. He wore a business suit

"Oh, um, eightieth floor." Focus, focus. She heaved a big breath, calming down. The unknown guy turned away, silent as the elevator shot up. But on the second floor, it pinged and the doors opened as a platinum blonde in stilettos higher than Gabriella's stepped in. Her eyes widened as she appraised the attractive man standing near Gabriella. Almost as if on autopilot, she glided over to the corner right next to him.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. In every business place, there was a whore waiting to be unleashed.

She heard the man ask her what floor politely and the blonde reply with the same answer. Floor eighty.

"By the way, I'm Britney," she purred, purposely leaning into his side.

To prevent throwing up at the blonde's blatant attempts to throw herself all over this guy, Gabriella turned around, brown eyes focusing on an ad. "Above the Influence. Don't do what others do." There was a picture of a baby smoking on the poster. How original.

Was it her imagination, or was this elevator stopping on every single floor? It seemed to be taking an hour just to get to the top of the building.

On the fortieth floor, most of the people went out, the clamoring dying down. Britney seemed to have willpower left; she was still flirting outrageously with the businessman.

One lone man stepped in. He seemed to be the freaking exact opposite of the blue-eyed guy.

Instead of looking stylish, he had on a tacky clip-on tie and a grimy coat over a white button up shirt that seemed to have-God forbid-a stain. He looked young, however, just not very well kept. His stomach sagged out over his pants and he looked at the Britney lustily. Seeing that she was preoccupied with trying to get the other man to kiss her or something, the fat man turned his attention to Gabriella.

"Why hello." He approached her after pressing the small number sixty button, making it light up. She quickly glanced over to the other man. He looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh. His drowning ocean blue eyes weren't on the blonde; they were on Gabriella as she tried to extract herself from the situation even as the elevator clunked up.

"Hello," she replied weakly, subconsciously edging closer to the other guy. Was it her imagination, or was he backing towards her also? It made her feel slightly better.

"You must be new. I've never seen you here," he murmured, leading his eyes to a lower destination than her eyes. Gabriella cursed Sharpay for making her wear a low shirt to a business interview.

Casually, she pulled the shirt's collar up, ignoring the smirk on the other man's face.

"Yes, actually, I'm here for a business interview." At that point, the elevator lurched and the blonde squealed, probably purposefully smashing into the blue-eyed man. Gabriella knew it was on purpose when coincidentally her breasts got pushed against his chest.

"Whoa," the badly dressed guy said, holding out an arm to steady Gabriella. She ducked from the arms coming towards her chest, catching a whiff of dirty socks and pizza coming off his clothes. She wrinkled her nose, disgusted and heard the businessman's snicker, badly disguised into a cough.

She relaxed for a moment before feeling grimy hands inching up her thigh. Oh, God. Her eyes popped out.

She tried to slap the hands away, but only succeeded in a rough chuckle and said hand moving up her shirt and squeezing her breast. Oh, God.

She looked frantically over at the other man, but he seemed to be preoccupied with pushing Britney away. Her blond hair was practically draped over his chest and her hands also seemed to be edging towards a lower area.

He glanced over, smirking smugly at the predicament she was currently stuck in, after tugging the blonde off himself. He dug out an iPhone and quickly muttered something in. It was too noisy from the rushing sound, but she thought she could hear, "emergency" and "interview with you".

Then, he whispered something in Britney's ear, and she pouted, a grumpy shadow crossing her face. She stalked over to the rows of lit up buttons and pressed the glowing fifty-eight. The sandy haired guy looked at Gabriella with a very smug twist of his lips, as if to say, _I got rid of my cling-on and you've still got yours! (Insert mocking laughter) _

That stuck-up bastard…

This had to be the longest elevator ride Gabriella had ever endured.

At the fifty-eighth floor, the blonde cast one more longing glance towards the guy and then stepped off, attracting a few men's gazes.

She could still smell the guy's odor and feel his wandering hands, trying not to throw up. His hands were tracing their way into her skirt as the doors pinged. It didn't seem as though he were about to stop his hand rape on her body.

"Mr. Hudson, I think we've reached your floor," the other man said smoothly, beckoning Hudson outside.

"Uh…" He didn't seem like he wanted to pull out his hands.

"Hudson, if you do not go do your job, it will be terminated." His command was stern. Huh, this guy had some standing here. Top of the hierarchy. "And in the future, please do not sexually assault our interviewees. Consider this your warning. Next time, I will personally kick you out."

The Hudson guy sputtered for a moment before slowly removing his hands and sullenly slouching out of the elevators. If a guy like this managed to get a job here, Gabriella probably could too.

"You'll have to excuse his behavior," the man said, rolling his eyes good naturedly. "His lack of a relationship means he has to finger the first girl he meets."

Gabriella grimaced, unsure if she wanted this job anymore. How the hell did this guy get a job here?

He seemed to have read her mind. "One of our best people threatened us that if we fired him, he'd quit too. Sometimes I think it's better to just get rid of both of them."

"Oh…"

"So, interviewing, huh?" He grinned at her. "Should be fun."

"Of course," she muttered.

The elevator doors opened with a ping. Figures the last few floors without a slut and man whore would be fast.

"Good luck," the guy said. "By the way, I'm Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez, right?" He winked at her before striding coolly down the lit up hallway.

Gabriella gaped. Troy Bolton? Troy Bolton from high school? Troy Bolton who had been captain of the basketball team and received scholarships to the most prestigious schools? The Troy Bolton she had dated for about a year and who had dumped her shamelessly to pursue his career?

Yup, it was definitely him.

Obviously, time hadn't changed his rugged good looks and smooth casualness with the world around him.

She walked shakily to an office with white walls and a silver, expensive-looking desk. A slightly balding man sat there, flipping through Gabriella's folder, raising and eyebrow and mumbling to himself.

"Hi, I'm here for my interview?" She held out her hand. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Ah, Gabriella. Yes, we're interviewing another girl…Britney Castro, I think. Our CEO, Mr. Bolton had her assigned to floor sixty-eight."  
Gabriella's mouth dropped, not because Britney had applied for a job here and she was in competition against a slut like the one that got her fired, but because Troy freaking Bolton was the CEO of this place.

"Let's begin. Sit down, please, Miss Montez." He gestured to the spindly legged chair. "I am vice president of Stockton Industries. Joe Reyes." He nodded.

"You have a very nice office," Gabriella complimented, looking at the potted plants and one glass photo frame of a brunette girl and boy smiling at the camera, arms slung around one another.

"Oh, it's not mine, but thank you. It's actually Mr. Bolton's. He allowed me to borrow the office for interviews today. But enough small talk, let's get to the good stuff, shall we?"

Gabriella nodded.

About halfway through, a knock came. Joe got up and opened the door, to display Troy, standing there in all his attractive, muscled glory.

"Joe!" he greeted, before he let his blue eyes travel to Gabriella. "I see you're busy. Sorry…"

"No, not a problem, Troy. You just tell me what you need done."

"Well then…There's an emergency conference being held on level five. Stock market and all that. They want your advice."  
"Oh, of course." Joe looked towards Gabriella. "Miss Montez, I'm afraid we'll have to end our interview sooner than we planned…"

"Don't worry about that, Joe. I'll finish interviewing her for you. Just hustle to that meeting; they need you." Troy patted Joe's back before shutting the door and grinning at Gabriella.

"Just you and me now." He walked around her slowly, lifting a soft strand of her brown hair.

"Uh huh…I think Mr. Reyes was just on the question of why I want this job." She tried to not shiver as he trailed a finger down her arm.

"So Miss Montez, why do you want the job?" He was still tracing the thin lines of blood vessels reaching down her wrists.

"I…uh…"

"We won't hire someone who stammers too much," he murmured.

Pissed, Gabriella pushed his arms away. "You want to know? Truth is, I got fired by my old boss for not having sex with him. And I need a new job so I can actually get some money for honest to God work, not a fucking prostitution ring."

A bit shocked, Troy tapped his chin, thinking. "Huh. Honest to God work? You know, Britney has already told me what she can do…as long as she gets the job. I think this may be a déjà vu course for you…"

"Whatever. I'm not stooping to such levels," Gabriella snorted.

"Really? Not even if it meant getting this high level job that so many people compete for?" His sweet breath blew into her ear.

"Not even for me…?"

That made her snap. "Fine, what do you want?"

"What I want, Montez, is for you to show me that you really want this job. Really want it."

She had a feeling she knew what he was inching towards.

"Okay. Tell me then. What do I need to do?"

"Damn it, Brie. You really don't understand?" He threw his hands up in frustration at her lack of involvement, slipping into his old nickname for her. "It was all a mistake. I was young. I was stupid. I possibly gave up the best thing in my life for a career in basketball I realized I didn't even want."

"You made your choice, Troy. Now you need to be steadfast in it."  
"No. I won't. Not if it doesn't involve you."

"Remember when I told you I loved you? Ten years ago? I meant it. But now, I'm not so sure anymore." Gabriella trembled with the heat of his stare.

"Remember when I said I love you back? I meant it. I still do."

Gabriella felt hot as his intense gaze went to her.

"Once more, Troy. Once more."

"Have you forgotten, Brie?" He smirked. "I'm the CEO. I call the shots, not you." Then his mouth was on hers, tongue brushing against hers, fighting for entrance.

And that was how she ended up pushed against the wall, her long legs wrapped around Troy's waist, as he gave her kisses up her toned stomach, stripping off her skirt and shirt, sucking on the V of her cleavage, making her moan loudly and also hope that the walls were soundproof.

She unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands down his muscular chest. She felt his manhood getting more and more excited, and finally, his pants fell to the floor.

"Oh, God, that feels…TROY!" she nearly screamed, feeling the swift plunging force.

Worn by their activity, both collapsed, sweat clinging to their naked bodies.

"Am I hired then?" asked Gabriella, panting.

"Hell yeah," Troy replied, kissing her cheek.

"You won't regret it," Gabriella promised, sense of responsibility taking over.

"I'm sure of that if this happens every day."

Troy laughed as she smacked him in the arm.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Don't worry. Joe Reyes is currently enjoying a very nice pamper session. He won't have any complaints."

She was going to have to thank Sharpay tonight.


End file.
